


The Falling of a Swan

by badwolfkaily



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could hear Tamsin cry out in her sleep every night. Somehow Bo knows that Tamsin won't speak of her nightmares to her, she's got too much pride. Valkubus. Set after 5x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Falling of a Swan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Lost Girl fic and it's unbeta'd so it may have errors. The title of it is attributed to the myth that Valkyrie's good transform into swan's.

_"I have been in love with no one, and never shall," she whispered, "unless it should be with you." ― Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu, Carmilla_

* * *

 

After Tamsin returned from Valhalla she was in too much pain. Physically and mentally hurting, Tamsin couldn't speak of her trip there or else she would die and never be reborn again. She had wanted so badly to tell Bo but again the fear of death loomed over her head. The valkyrie was coming to accept this as her last life but couldn't die until Bo was reunited with Kenzi and she knew they'd forever be safe. Bo remembered when Dyson had brought Tamsin home to her. She wanted to be held by the valkyrie in the very arms that had taken her Kenzi away. If only so she could feel the left over remnants of her. She needed a comfort that only Tamsin could give her right now. But any time she tried touching the valkyrie she would scream in pain and look at her with so much sorrow and guilt. Bo more often then not wanted to hate Tamsin for taking Kenzi to Valhalla, but she knew Tamsin was doing her job and giving her her best shot. At least Tamsin knew Valhalla and could find some sort of way to bring Kenzi back to them. If only she had the other hel-shoe.

She could hear Tamsin scream in her sleep almost every night. When being touched finally stopped hurting her, Bo would go to Tamsin. Tamsin had taken to sleeping in Kenzi's bed since her return and it comforted her to be enveloped by Kenzi's smell but she couldn't quite admit that it was adding to her nightmares. Bo would crawl in beside her and use her powers to calm Tamsin into unwakeable whimpers. She hadn't realized that the beautiful blonde hair that Massimo wanted so very badly was fading like the light in Tamsin's life was going out. The succubus would brush it away from her neck and place a calming kiss there. Bo would just stare and ponder how far they had both come. From enemies to roommates, perhaps to something more, was there something more? She could feel the stirrings of warmth in her heart, love, a love unlike her other loves. A love that had slowly burned and she hoped Tamsin felt the same way too. Could a warrior like a valkyrie even be able to love her? She was such a succubus, falling in love so easily. But had it really been that easy of a road for her falling slowly in love with Tamsin?

Somehow Bo knows that Tamsin won't speak of her nightmares to her, she's got too much pride. Some of the things she cries out in her sleep...asking for forgiveness, Kenzi's name, sometimes even saying mom. Other times it was just her saying no and she was sorry and to not hurt her, Bo thinks it might be the man who hired her. What was so important about Tamsin that this person, this thing, couldn't let Tamsin go? Everything, everything about Tamsin was important. Tamsin was the chaos and the calm before the storm and Bo wanted to walk with her forever.

It wasn't until after finding the second hel-shoe, finding Kenzi, getting torn away from her again and failing to find her father that Tamsin was finally returned to her. Battered and broken, clinging to a shaken Kenzi, her Kenzi. Crying with so much happiness and relief, raining kisses and apologies down on her best friend like if Bo left her side she'd wake up and it would be all a dream. Tamsin smiled weakly thinking to herself that now all she had to do was make sure the two of them would be safe, then and only then could she finally leave this life.

She didn't want to live it without Bo, without Kenzi, and she was going to atone for all of her sins and make things right. She was going to save them all and maybe in doing so somehow save herself. She heard a tale once upon one of her many lives, the tale of a Valkyrie's act of selflessness, they weren't meant to fall in love. And Bo wasn't meant to be real, but she was, and Tamsin was in love with her.

Kenzi having fallen to sleep, Bo left her side to check on Tamsin who was standing outside. Shrouded in the shadows of the night Bo gasped as she noticed that Tamsin's once beautiful white wings were now black and it filled her heart with dread.

Looking over her shoulder Tamsin smiled sadly, like that time she sat across from Bo in the bathtub and told her how she wasn't supposed to be real, to be here. "I didn't want you to see me like this...Bo, I'm sorry for everything. But you don't have to worry, I'll keep you and Kenzi safe. I won't let him have you, even if it kills me."

Fighting back the wavering in her voice she straightened the weakness in her knees, "Tamsin, you don't have to do this alone. This isn't just your fight, we're stronger together. I'm sorry that you had to carry so much pain for so long all alone. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you and I'm sorry I never realized sooner..."

"Sooner?"

"How you felt? How you feel, I'm pretty blind for being a succubus. I didn't think it could be possible for a valkyrie to fall in love."

Turning towards the brunette, "Oh, that, I...I didn't want to make a big deal about it. After all you have Dyson and Lauren, I was just content with being by your side. That was enough, you have always been enough."

"I love you!"

A moment of shock is quickly replaced by a tender smile, a hand reaching out to cup Bo's cheek, "No you don't, but thanks for saying it."

"Tamsin, you idiot. Does everything always have to be a battle with you? I say I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you and I didn't realize it till we lost Kenzi. You have always sacrificed yourself for me. And I am not going to let you sacrifice your last life for me. And if you're going to try I am sure as hell going to make sure that I am by your side till the end. I'm not going to let you die alone, in fact I'm not going to let you die, damn it."

Of course Bo was the only one she'd allow to see her weakness of tears in her eyes, "Fucking succubus."

"Fucking valkyrie."

"You know you're bad for my image."

"Get used to it."

Giggling Bo leaned in and kissed Tamsin, a shiver running through her wings, almost like a purr. "Tamsin, are your wings purring at me?"

"Can't blame a girl for being happy. Now shut up and kiss me, bitch."

"So we're back to name calling are we?"

"Fucking succubus."

"...valkyrie."

Kissing the valkyrie made Bo realize then too that Tamsin's kisses were like the chaos and calm before the storm. She was her missing piece, her partner, her equal, her twin soul, her warrior. Tamsin never thought she could fall in love and if she was going to of course it'd have to be Bo, there could never be anybody else. They would find a way through this mess, they always did and Bo would be by her side till the end. And so it was that the valkyrie found her warrior, the valkyrie fell in love with the succubus.

Everything else would come after.





End file.
